Shivani Singh
|fgcolor= |image=SinghOlder Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |job=Second lieutenant (formerly) Captain (formerly) Colonel Marine Leader of Camp Pitcairn |gender=Female |birth= |death= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |family= }} Shivani Singh is a colonel in the Dominion Marine Corps, and the commanding officer of Camp Pitcairn. She started as a confident individual eager to defend the Dominion on the frontlines, she received her officer's commission with good grades. She was stationed on Cavir where she came into combat with the zerg, where conflict hardened her into doing what was necessary to ensure the survival of her camp.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers 2''' (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. She became friends with Ravi Dhawan, who fell in with criminal elements. Later she decided to leave her family and join the Dominion Marine Corps, though her father yelled at her as she left. Singh applied to Styrling Memorial Officers Academy, and took a liking to her work, which included tactics and live fire exercises on feral zerg. Signh formed a friendship with Colonel Perkins. She graduated top of her class with full marks. At the ceremony, Perkins congratulated her personally, and Ravi returned to wish her well, giving her his contact information if she needed anything, though she suspected his motives were less than noble. Meeting with Perkins, he offered her an office position on Korhal, but she refused, wanting to do good for the Dominion. Instead, she took a posting on Cavir, located in the demilitarized zone. Cavir The New Lieutenant Two days later, she arrived at Camp Pitcairn, and met with the base's officer, Colonel Basch, who was skeptical of her coming and choosing being posted at the base. He told her that he had no need for officers with simply high marks, but rather wanted people who could take action. She met with Doctor Kazan to gain her immunizations, then began her posting. Singh went on patrol with her new squad, containing Sergent Tiller, Corporal Park, Private Ikande and Private Sofia Nantes. Her by-the-books attitude wore on her squad, who were used to more flexible leadership on the frontier. The squad tracked two feral hydralisks far out beyond their normal zone, and Singh demanded that Ikande not fire upon them in spite of his protests. They group then found an illegal miner named John Rosenberg, and she ordered that their squad arrest him, though they were confused as to why she was so harsh on the miners. As her squad moved up and apprehended him, a lurker burst through the ground, eating the leg of Private Nantes. Tiller took command of the squad to prepare for combat in spite of Singh's objections as the two hydralisks converged on them.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Singh froze for a moment, but quickly got round to opening fire. The squad was able to fight off the zerg, but before she could stop it, the lurker shot a spike at Nantes, killing her. She vomited in disgust, and the squad seemed to blame her for Nantes's death. She ordered Rosenberg to be arrested in spite of the chaos. She later returned to Doctor Kazan, who told her it was not her fault, but when she insisted she needed to evict the miners from the world. Kazan took her to meet a bunch of colonists looking for medical treatment, and exchanged words with one named Ishii when she said she wouldn't leave Cavir, as it was her home. She was then summoned to Colonel Basch's office, who scolded her for the failed operation, and told her the camp needed the mining operations to survive. She later contacted Colonel Perkins, telling her of the situation, and ordered her to evict the miners. Basch was furious, and ordered her to handle it, as it was her battle. Singh and her squad moved on the nearby mining camp, run by a man named Kelso. Kelso and his miners refused to leave, and when Singh insisted, they began to throw rocks and equipment at her and her marines. Singh drew her rifle on the crowd with one hand, and grabbed Kelso's arm with the other. Tiller pulled her back before the situation escalated. She ordered the marines to return to the APC, but she told the miners that this wasn't over. Over the next few weeks, Singh was unpopular among the camp, but continued to scout the zerg with Tiller, convinced that there was more intelligence to their actions. She also surveyed the miners, getting a sense of their numbers and where they operated, wondering how far she could push things. She came to the conclusion that the miners couldn't be evicted without bloodshed. She tried to contact Perkins for more support, but with the Dominion Armed Forces being stretched, this meant that no support could be sparked, and he told her to fix it on her own. On the way to do her daily patrol, their APC exploded from within, knocking Singh and Tiller back. Both marines survived the explosion, but not without injury. They were treated by Kazan. Singh suggested that one of the miners was behind the explosion, but while Basch noted it made sense, Singh had to admit that she was without proof. Basch told her that he'd look into it, and advised Singh not to make a big deal of the incident—she might earn some good standing in the base that way. She followed his advice, but her stoicism did nothing to endear the base's personnel to her. Ten days after the explosion, she met with Tiller on the camp's wall. He gave her some moral encouragement. A week after that, Perkins contacted her. The first thing he noticed was her facial injuries, but while she explained it was due to the miners and not the zerg, she urged him not to contact Basch, as she was trying to build trust with him. Perkins agreed to let her carry on, but stressed that the miners had to be evicted. Nearly three weeks after the blast, Singh confronted Basch, wanting to know if he'd found anything about her would-be assassin. He responded that she'd know the results of the investigation when he was done. Singh, agitated, suggested that he might not be that interested in discovering the one responsible for the attack, or that maybe he'd prefer her gone. Basch didn't take kindly to the insinuation, and pointed out that if he wanted her dead, he'd have done it in a manner that didn't involve sacrificing a troop transport. He noted that Kazan had cleared her to get back into the field, and ordered her to go do her job. Singh later went on patrol, and gathered her squad, stating she should have listened to them, and that she would earn her respect. Park reacted with hostility over the death of Nantes, and Ikande asked how they could trust her. Over the next few operations, they acted cohesively, firing on zerg and driving miners from zerg positions. However, the investigation was not going to Signh's liking, as Basch cleared Rosenberg and Kelso of suspicion, who she suspected were behind the bombing. Enraged, Singh contacted her old criminal contact Ravi Dhawan, and she hired his mercenaries in return for a favor later. While on patrol in an attempt to find missing miners, Singh and her squad encountered a cave, where zerglings rushed out. However, they ignored her and her squadron. Further investigating revealed that the zerg attacks and sightings only increased when the miners came the world, and had spiked in the past few months. Singh suspected that there was a hive in the region. Later, while on patrol, she found zerg encroaching on miners, who refused to listen. They were overrun by a tide of zerglings. She contacted Kelso, warning him of the attack, but he thought it was a trick. Singh then warned Basch, telling him prepare. The Battle of Camp Pitcairn The miners were evacuated to Camp Pitcairn, where Basch prepared defenses. Zerg came upon the camp walls, and the terrans held, but Basch was killed in a flurry of zerg spikes, putting Singh in charge. After they pushed the zerg back, Dhawan arrived with Tiger's Claw mercenary reinforcements. Singh ordered the miners be evacuated from the planet, which Kelso refused. As the situation became tense, Tiller revealed that a second, massive zerg wave was approaching their base.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The base personnel began preparing to confront the attacking zerg. Singh went to suit up in CMC armor, and Dhawan followed her. He negotiated his 'fee' for transporting the miners off-world. Specifically, he wanted a 'friend' within the Dominion, one who would look the other way when required, tip him off if the authorities were closing in, and store contraband. Singh was less than impressed with his terms, but he pointed out that she didn't have a choice. Out of options, she agreed to his terms. She ordered Ravi to work with Kelso in evacuating the miners, while also giving orders for the defense of the base. As the zerg began to overrun the base, Dhawan stated that they would leave with what miners they had on the bengals, and Singh put a gun to him, telling him that if his mercenaries stayed she would allow them full use of Camp Pitcairn and use of her forces if they stayed. Reluctantly he agreed to stay and fight. However, the zerg broke through their perimeter, but they were able to hold through the combined force of Dominion, miner and mercenary forces. Using the bengals, Dhawan gave Singh a view of the battlefield, where she noticed they were swinging around to attack them. Tiller pointed out that had to mean they were led by a queen, and Singh discovered her position, ordering forces to focus on it. Soon the zerg began to overrun their position, getting into the base and killing Tiller. Singh demanded the death of the queen, and a bengal unleashed its payload on it, destroying the leading force for the zerg attack and shattering the brood. They were victorious, but Singh looked out upon the destroyed base and saw it only destroyed. She said they did not win, just survived, to which Kelso replied that was a win in itself. After the battle, Singh, now a captain, talked with Kelso about rebuilding the base, telling him his miners could stay in the camp while their mining settlement was rebuilt. Meanwhile, Kelso helped with providing neosteel for the base. Singh then talked to Park, and told him that in spite of him trying to kill her, she would not bring him up on charges, but rather he would serve as her contact to Dhawan as they illegally operated out of Camp Pitcairn. When he mentioned that it'd be his neck on the chopping block then, Singh agreed. She then reported to Colonel Perkins, and informed him of the situation, telling him the treaty had not been violated, but that "things happen" on frontier planets. He told her that the miners had been dealt with, but that he would not want to know the details.Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Camp Commander Eight years after the Battle of Camp Pitcairn, Singh was now a colonel commanding the camp. She was given a new recruit, Lieutenant Toussaint, and she lectured the new recruit in the same way that Basch did all those years earlier. Personality and Traits Singh is skilled and driven to accomplish whatever she needs to, which allowed her to graduate top of her class in the academy. However, her worldview is very black-and-white, and she demands that things be done according to protocol and by the rules as established. While skilled, she often finds herself at a loss when things don't go according to her structured ideas. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran marines